Boda en Rojo
by Lady Li Mei
Summary: Sirius Black ha escapado de la famosa prision de Askaban, pero como lo logro? acaso recibio ayuda. Ahora esta huyendo y su vida nunca volvera a ser la misma.
1. Dispuesto a Morir

**Disclaimer: **todos los personajes de la serie de libros "Harry Potter" le pertenecen a J K Rowling.**  
**

**oººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººo****ººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººo**

**  
**

**Dispuesto a morir**

En una oscura celda de Azkaban una inusual escena se desarrollaba, un representante del Ministerio caminaba tranquilamente de un extremo al otro del calabozo mientras hablaba con una joven mujer china de mirada seria. La asiática de larga cabellera negra recogida en una coleta trenzada estaba apoyada en una de las frías paredes, escuchando cada una de las palabras del hombre a pesar de que sus hermosos ojos estaban fijos en la mazmorra frente a ella, donde se encontraba uno de los más famosos de los prisioneros, Sirius Black.

"Estas segura de esto Agatha" dijo algo preocupado el subsecretario del departamento de deportes mientras cerraba la puerta de la celda.

"Completamente, mi encuentro con Ivanova será en dos semanas y debo prepararme apropiadamente" respondió la joven.

"Permaneciendo una semana como prisionera de Azkaban?"

"Si, en nuestro último duelo usó sus poderes de vampiresa y casi logra vencerme, no estoy dispuesta a arriesgar mi posición esta vez" dijo sin mostrar ningún tipo de emoción a pesar de la cercanía de los dementores.

"Algunas veces no llego a entender tus decisiones, pero sabes que siempre estaré dispuesto a ayudarte" finalizó el hombre antes de marcharse.

"El destino me orilla a hacer cosas extrañas" pensó en voz alta la mujer mientras acariciaba el dije en forma de dragón que siempre la acompañaba.

Todo ese tiempo Agatha había permanecido en la misma posición, mirando en la oscuridad a un ser que había conocido en su pasado, en su época de estudiante en Hogwards; al cabo de unos minutos simplemente preguntó "¿Aun estás lúcido Black?". Tal como esperaba, no recibió respuesta así que le lanzó un ejemplar de 'El Profeta'.

"Maldita rata" dijo Sirius en un susurro al ver la foto de la familia Weasley en Egipto, "maldita rata, maldita rata, maldita rata" repitió como una letanía, un poco más alto cada vez hasta que arrugando el periódico entre sus manos gritó como si su vida dependiese de ello "MALDITA RATA" y miró fijamente a la mujer china.

"Ahora que ya tengo tu atención, Black debes saber que el más joven de los Weasley es el amigo incondicional de tu ahijado" dijo Agatha mientras caminaba hacia la puerta para estar más cerca del pelinegro.

"Debo proteger a Harry!" exclamó de inmediato Sirius.

"¿Y qué estas dispuesto a arriesgar por perseguir a Pettigrew y salvar a Potter?" preguntó la mujer mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

"Hasta mi propia vida" dijo casi con lucidez el ex-Gryffindor antes de añadir con expresión desquiciada "Debo proteger a Harry!" una y otra vez, mientras la china sacaba un pequeño frasco de plata.

"Esto hará que estés muerto por 3 horas, tiempo suficiente para que te pueda sacar de aquí" dijo Agatha.

"Confiar en ti, nunca" respondió colérico el prisionero, "¿por qué querrías ayudarme?"

"Porque no eres el primer Black al que traicionó esa rata"

Dos días pasaron desde aquella conversación entre Agatha y Sirius, finalmente llevarían a cabo el plan que la mujer le había propuesto. El hombre bebió completamente el líquido turquesa y de inmediato cayó sobre el suelo mientras el frasco se desvanecía en el aire; la china trajo el cuerpo inerte a su celda y lo transformó en un medallón haciendo un complicado conjuro no verbal de magia oriental, magia tan antigua que ni siquiera las protecciones de la famosa prisión pudieron evitarla o detectarla. Al cabo de dos horas, Askaban se encontraban en alerta general, por primera vez a lo largo de su historia un prisionero había conseguido lo inimaginable, escapar.

"Agatha no puedes quedarte" dijo el subsecretario de deportes alarmado, mientras abría la celda en la cual se encontraba su amiga.

"¿Qué ha ocurrido?" pregunto con rostro inexpresivo la mujer mientras se levantaba del suelo en el cual estaba fingiendo dormir.

"Sirius Black ha escapado, ya no podemos asegurar tu seguridad" respondió el hombre mientras intentaba sacarla de la mazmorra.

"Pero yo debo completar mi entrenamiento" rebatió Agatha sin moverse de su sitio, debía convencer a su amigo de que ella no deseaba salir de allí.

"Por favor, compréndeme; tu seguridad es mi responsabilidad" dijo el hombre en tono suplicante.

"Entiendo" fue todo lo que dijo la china antes de salir de su celda, "al menos me permitirán ir directamente al 'Corazón de los Druidas'" añadió sabiendo que le quedaba poco tiempo a Sirius.

"Por supuesto, en cuanto salgamos de este lugar yo personalmente te llevaré al punto de inspección de las montañas prohibidas" respondió mientras escoltaba a la mujer fuera de la tenebrosa prisión.

El joven subsecretario cumplió con lo prometido y transportó a la china hasta Stonehenge. Todo había resultado como tal como lo había planificado, se encontraba a poco más de veinte minutos del 'Corazón de los Druidas', la cueva donde generalmente meditada antes de sus encuentros, ahí podría volver el cuerpo de Black a la normalidad antes de que él despertara.


	2. El principio

**Disclaimer: **todos los personajes de la serie de libros "Harry Potter" le pertenecen a J K Rowling.**  
**

**oººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººo****ººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººoººo**

**  
**

**El Principio  
**

Dentro de una húmeda cueva de Inglaterra se encontraba escondido Sirius Black, el primer prófugo de la famosa Azkaban, había logrado escapar hace más de una semana, pero aún no recuperaba sus fuerzas por completo. Ahora dormía sobre un improvisado lecho de plumas que su acompañante habían conjurado para él. El hombre soñaba con una época lejana, su vida en Hogwarts en compañía de sus adorados amigos. Junto a él, una hermosa mujer china vigilaba que todo estuviese bien mientras recordaba una noche muy especial que había vivido en el colegio.

'_Este fin de semana será mi primera visita a Hogsmeade, a pesar de haber aceptado salir con Régulus aún tengo esperanzas de que él me invite' pensaba la joven china apoyada contra la pared en la torre de astronomía cuando un joven Gryffindor la interrumpió._

"_¿Qué haces aquí Li?" dijo Sirius sacando a la joven de sus pensamientos, "no son horas para que una alumna de tercero esté fuera de su sala común, creo que deberé reportar esta transgresión al reglamento" añadió con fingidos tono y actitud de reproche, "les quitarían valiosos puntos a las serpientes" finalizó con una sonrisa burlona._

"_Hazlo y también les quitaran puntos a Gryffindor" respondió la joven sin cambiar la expresión seria de su rostro._

"_Es cierto, ambos estamos fuera de la ley" la situación parecía divertir mucho a Sirius, se acercó lentamente a la joven, saco su varita y apuntó a la Slytherin antes de añadir, "entonces puedo hechizarte sin peligro de que me acuses, no podrías justificar tu presencia aquí" el brillo de sus ojos se incrementó al decir lo último._

"_En realidad, tengo un permiso especial para hacer un trabajo extra de astronomía" dijo la china mientras señalaba un telescopio rodeado de bocetos del cielo, obviamente la joven había estado trabajando desde hace un par de horas, "pero la idea de hechizar sin consecuencias me llama la atención" añadió mostrándole que también había sacado su varita._

"_Parece que estoy a tu merced" respondió el moreno fingiendo miedo, bajó su varita pero en lugar de apartarse de la joven acortó aún más la distancia que los separaba._

"_Así parece Black" la joven se veía tranquila, pero por dentro estaba a punto de desfallecer; Sirius se había acercado tanto a ella que podía sentir su aliento._

"_Tendré que usar mi talento para salir de ésta" dijo sonriendo antes de besarla._

_La china dejo caer su varita al sentir los labios del Gryffindor sobre los suyos, lentamente movió su mano para acariciar la cabellera azabache de Sirius quien la había tomado por la cintura. Ambos se dejaron llevar por el momento y profundizaron el beso, la lengua de Sirius exploraba con tranquilidad la boca de la Slytherin. Al separarse, los ojos de Agatha reflejaban un sin número de sentimientos y estaba dispuesta a romper una de las más importantes reglas no escritas de Hogwarts: 'Slytherins y Gryffindors no se juntan', cuando la voz de Sirius la devolvió a la realidad._

"… _serpiente" alcanzo a escuchar que decía Sirius antes de salir de la torre de astronomía._

_Agatha acarició sus labios, aún podía sentir el beso del Gryffindor, aquel joven que no salía de sus sueños, con el que había peleado desde que visitó Hogwarts por primera vez, le había dado su primer beso. Sabía que para él no había sido muy importante, pero ella lo recordaría el resto de su vida. Luego de mirar el cielo por unos minutos, recobró su máscara de seriedad y continuó con su trabajo sobre la estrella Sirius._

Esa noche la había perseguido durante muchos años, inclusive la recordó cuando la familia Black envió la petición de matrimonio al Clan Li. Poco a poco los recuerdos la impulsaron a acercarse a Sirius, deseaba sentir nuevamente esos dulces labios pero al inclinarse sobre el hechicero lo despertó. El hombre la observó por unos instantes, su mirada era muy difícil de descifrar; recorrió el rostro de Agatha como analizándolo y se concentró en los hermosos labios de la china, los mismos que había probado durante su último año en Hogwarts.

'_¿Acaso James tiene razón y estoy celoso?' se preguntaba Sirius mientras se dirigía a la torre de astronomía, le gustaba ir allí por las noches cuando necesitaba pensar. 'Yo celoso del estúpido de Régulus por invitarla a salir, simplemente imposible' se repetía para convencerse, pero al llegar a la torre y ver a Agatha un nuevo pensamiento vino a su mente 'puede que Régulus comparta mucho con ella, pero solo yo, Sirius Black, puede disfrutar con ella un buen enfrentamiento'. Así había sido desde que ella fue a Hogwarts, Sirius y James le habían jugado una broma pesada a Severus y Agatha, con tan solo ocho años, lo había defendido enfrentándose a un sorprendido Sirius. 'Si todo sale bien Régulos tendrá que esperar otra oportunidad para salir con ella' pensó el joven antes de poner su plan en práctica, era muy simple: la provocaría, pelearían como siempre y ambos estarían castigados, pero las cosas no ocurrieron como él esperaba. Al principio todo iba bien, ambos habían sacado sus varitas y se apuntaban mutuamente, la pelea era casi un hecho, pero al acercarse a la joven no pudo resistir la tentación de besarla. Poco a poco se había embriagado con el aroma de la china, no sabía como explicarlo pero necesitaba esos labios, la tomó por la cintura y la besó. Ella correspondió rápidamente, consiguiendo que la mente del Gryffindor ni siquiera recordara el plan que había maquinado minutos atrás, profundizó el beso y disfrutó recorriendo la boca de Agatha. Al separarse vio los ojos de la joven, habían perdido por completo esa expresión seria que la caracterizaban. Por un instante pensó en besarla nuevamente pero su orgullo venció, '¿Qué estoy haciendo?, soy un Gryffindor' se dijo antes de voltear para irse._

"_Me envenenaste serpiente" pensó en voz alta antes de cruzar la puerta._

Ahora tenía esos labios nuevamente frente a él. Sin pensarlo dos veces tomó a Agatha por el cuello y la besó, pero no fue como ese primer beso en la torre de astronomía, ahora estaba lleno de pasión, de deseo, de necesidad. Doce años de encierro en Azkaban habían marcado física y mentalmente a Sirius, pero a los ojos de Agatha se trataba del mismo joven del colegio.


End file.
